Uchiha Itachi: The Darkness Of The Eyes
by Puppet God NeoKankuro
Summary: My First Fanfiction Plz Review. Not very long, Pretty clean exept for some violence And one swear. The Story of Itachi Uchiha Before and after the Uchiha clan Massacre, from his perspective.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. This fanfiction also has extreme violence and mild language.

Uchiha Itachi: The Darkness of the Eyes

My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am one of the three remaining members of the Uchiha clan, but in my death, I leave this document to tell my true story. The murders and crimes I committed were not of my free will, but of the will of a vengeful soul controlled by an organization known as the Akatsuki. This is my memories on paper. My only wish is for my brother to forgive me.

I was born to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, loving parents and respected shinobi of the leaf village. At the age of four, I had mastered kunai marksmanship, as well as the Fireball Jutsu, a main technique of the

Uchiha clan. I was praised as the savior of the clan, the ninja who would bethe youngest Anbu Black Ops member in history . That was the same year that my younger brother Sasuke Uchiha was born. I knew he would be strong, possibly stronger than myself. At the age of 8 I had mastered the Sharingan Eye technique. Then there was the one day that changed my life.

One day at the age of 9, I was confronted by a mysterious ninja. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. "My name is Madara Uchiha. I am the leader of the Akatsuki, and I can give you power that you could only dream of." he said. He told me that if I agreed to join, he would train me. I agreed to the proposal. The allure of power was too strong. One week later I began training. The training was brutal. Long hours made for fatigue, and any mistakes resulted in beatings or slashes with a kunai. My power grew so quickly that even the brutality was bearable. I was always training. Usually I would bring Sasuke with me. Years passed, and my power grew. I joined the Anbu Black Ops at the age of thirteen. Although I was meant to protect the innocent, my training with Madara would often require small scale assassinations. On my thirteenth birthday he told me that it was time to become a true member of the Akatsuki. I was informed about the Mangekyo Sharingan, a superior version of the Sharingan. It allowed the user to utilize three new techniques, as well as the ability to see short period into the future, to detect an opponents techniques. With my current Sharingan I could already see what the opponent would do about ten second before he did it.

There was only one way to achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan though. "You must willingly kill your best friend" Madara said. I told him that I would not kill my best friend. He said that he had revealed secrets that could not be revealed. He would be forced to kill me if I did not do as he told me. My best

friend was Shisui Uchiha, an old childhood friend. We shared many good times together, and our bond was almost unbreakable.

One week later I convinced Shisui to go adventuring through the forest near the Uchiha village. Once we were far enough away from the village, I confronted him and drew my kunai.

He thought that I was kidding. Then he became dead serious. A tear fell from his eye. "Why Itachi? We were best friends!" he screamed. I had no answer for him. Just pure pain in my heart. I rushed him and stabbed him in the right side of his chest. I didn't want him to suffer. The last moment of his life was a confused and pained glance straight into my eyes. Then my eyes felt like two needles had been stabbed into them, and I knew that the transformation was complete. I laid his body on the ground and began to cry. Then I realized that there was only one answer to what I had done. I raised the kunai to the edge of my throat and drew it across quickly. But there was no blood. A man appeared out of the shadows. I quickly realized that it was Madara Uchiha.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is a dark jutsu. In the act of killing your friend, you cannot commit suicide." He said. Rage and pain filled me. I activated my newly found eyes and rushed him. He simply lifted his arm, grabbed my throat, and flung me to the side. "When you are stronger, maybe you can kill me." He said before drifting back into the shadows.

On the trip home, I was totally confused. Had Madara tricked me? What would the village think of my act? I decided to keep it a secret. There was a chance that nobody would find out. Then, one and a half weeks later, I was approached by several Anbu officers. "We need to question you about Shisui Uchiha." The leader said. I told them that I had not seen him around. I became angry at their accusation and stormed off. I returned to the village later that night. As I was walking towards my home, I was confronted by Shisui's father. "You Bastard! You killed my son just to get your demonic jutsu!" He yelled as he attacked me with a razor sharp katana. I simply brushed the blade aside and stabbed him with a kunai. The Mangekyo Sharingan appeared on my eyes. More people rushed out of their houses to stop me. With one slash I gutted four ninjas. The power was like a drug. This clan had created the jutsu that had warped me, so they all deserved to die.

I dodged my way around ninja, cutting them with every turn, like a dance of deadly blades. I had to kill them all to stop this jutsu from ever being accessed again. They all had to die. Kunai sliced past my head, but I dodged quickly, leapt into the air and threw a barrage of kunai back. They struck several ninja and sent a spray of blood through the air. The ground was littered with dead ninja, ninja who had been teachers, and friends, and innocents. I blew a large fireball at the houses surrounding me, incinerating them instantly. I slowly walked toward my house. I opened the door to find my parents sitting on the floor. My father stood up and faced me. "Your eyes….." he said. With one glance he stopped in his tracks and began to tremble. Then he stopped and collapsed in a heap on the floor. My mother ran to his side and then faced me. She also stared into my eyes, and collapsed moments later. Suddenly the anger melted away into a sorrow so strong it is indescribable in words. It was the kind of pain that makes you want to burn yourself alive just to escape. Everybody I knew was dead. Then the door slammed open. Sasuke stood there looking desperate. "Itachi! What Happened?' He asked. I looked him directly in the eyes. Darkness folded in. Sasuke was lashed to a T shaped cross as thousands of Itachis walked out of the darkness wielding swords. 'This is Tsukuyomi, a world in which I control everything, from the air to the sky." I said as I pierced his arm with a sword. "I will make you strong brother. I need you to kill me. Only the second brother can kill the first." Then I stabbed him again. And one thousand blades followed.

Sasuke collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. I stared at him. My brother would be my only chance at death. Only he could kill me and end my eternal suffering. "Run away Sasuke. Cling to life and live hating me. When you are stronger, we will meet again." I said as I disappeared out the door. I had my own life to attend to. Madara appeared out of the darkness. He handed me a cloak and a ring. I would serve under him until I was stronger. Then I would kill him. As we walked off into the distance, I wondered how long it would take Sasuke to free me from this pain, to allow me to be free from the darkness of my eyes.

This Is my First Fan fiction, plz review and respond. Power To Kankuro And Itachi!


End file.
